This is a community based intervention in a geographically defined area of Washington, D.C., which comprises nine census tracts. The major objective of this community based intervention was the reduction of low birth weight in the target community. This was a multi-risk factor intervention targeted upon pregnant women which included an extensive effort to identify and recruit pregnant women who lived in the target area early in pregnancy, to link them to prenatal care and for those in prenatal care, to enhance compliance, to provide social support and facilitate access to entitlements for which these women may be eligible, such as Medicaid, WIC, Commodity Surplus Food, AFDC, as well as others. In addition, interventions were offered for adverse health behaviors like smoking, alcohol and substance abuse. The study recruited pregnant women over a period of three years from September 1986 through September 1989. The last women recruited in this project delivered in the Spring of 1990. A detailed analysis of the impact of the intervention on the target community has been completed and a manuscript written and submitted for publication. This project is completed.